Goku-Kage: Warriors of Legend
by CartoonKing
Summary: When Goku attempts to fight the androids built be Dr. Gero his heart disease strikes and causes him to have leave the battlefield. Forced into bed rest while taking his medicine, the warrior's dreams of the androids threatening the world resonate strongly and cause the time-space continuum to break. He is then switches bodies with the guilty pained Tsunade of the Naruto universe.


Disclaimer: Goku-Kage: Warriors of Legend is a story I created using anime characters from existing character material. The characters presented in this fictional tale are characters from the series Dragon Ball Z and Naruto respectfully and are not owned by me. If you feel there are any discrepancies with the story please feel free to review each chapter with the button at the bottom.

* * *

It has been three years since the return of Goku and the arrival of the time traveler Trunks from the future. He brought with him devastating tales of deadly androids created by Dr. Gero and the destruction of Earth three years from now. Stories that surprised Goku and his friends so much they were unsure what to do. Trunks also revealed troubles that would come from their desire to fight back against these androids, thanks to Goku contracting a heart disease that was incurable. He told them, "In the spring three years from now and nine miles off the southern continent, at an island called Amenbo, the androids would strike at ten in the morning and none except Gohan would survive." It was with this deadly forewarning the Z Fighters agreed to train for the next three years yet all felt some fear in their hearts. Trunks made it sound as though they might have little chance of winning even though they knew of the coming threat this time. All wished to prove him wrong though so they trained with vigor not seen before and on that day, which came quite quickly, all felt ready to fight.

On a cliff, overlooking the sea, three warriors trained hard in combat. One was a tall man, standing at five feet, nine inches in height. He had long spiky black hair, black, intense eyes, and a white skin bulging with muscles. His pleased lips curled into a smile as he raised his arms to block incoming kicks from a boy with a long black ponytail and similar features to his own. There were many similarities between the two, as the boy grew frustrated with the fact his father's hands were moving faster than his feet and blocking every attack he sent his way. Yet there were also many differences, one that was this boy's father, Son Goku, always seemed to smile even while in battle. He also wore simple clothes, even while in battle. Right now, he wore a dark blue shirt with the lower half of his orange gi from King Kami, two blue armbands on his wrists, and a pair of heavy black and yellow sparring boots.

Son Gohan, his son, panted as he backed off when a green alien with two long antennae and bulging muscles dashed between them and started striking at Goku himself. He normally stood at seven feet, five inches and was a good half and foot taller than Goku, however, a few of his strikes actually managed to hit Goku in the face causing him to have to try harder and strike back at this alien. This alien, Piccolo, was a Namekian who called Earth his home. Goku struck back at Piccolo hitting him across his left cheek with his right hand before punching him in the nose. Piccolo spit some blood from his mouth and uttered as purple blood dribbled down his blue gi and onto his brown moccasins, "I thought we were not trying to draw blood during our training."

Goku stopped and pulled his right arm back to his side. He had made a mistake but he hoped to correct it now. "Didn't you say the androids wouldn't go easy on us? I am only trying to up our game. You are the one who usually does that. We only have a few minutes left before we need to head home and then off to the battlefield so every minute counts."

Piccolo chuckled and looked at Gohan, the boy was only four feet, seven inches tall and nowhere near as strong looking as his father was. He had on a blue gi like Piccolo with a red sash and moccasins that matched Piccolo's footwear. The little boy sighed as he ruffled the white cloth covering his pale white neck and bent his forward. There was sweat dripping from his brow and it was starting to bother his eyes. The fact they had been training almost non-stop for three years also bothered him too since he wanted to fight, yet found that as he trained he was becoming a punching bag for his dad and his long time rival Piccolo. At this point and time, both were on pause with their rivalry, however, at one point and time Piccolo had wanted to rule the world with an iron fist. Problems though with the Saiyans and Frieza though had put this on pause.

"Goku, we have been using our best ki attacks the entire time against each other, have you ever once actually fired one at me to kill me?" Piccolo asked. He seemed to be seething a little with anger.

"Nope, but I get the sense we are going to be fighting another kind of enemy altogether." Goku answered as he rested his hand on his chin.

"Ugh," Piccolo voiced as he slapped his left hand against his face. He then used it to wipe away his blood, "Do not expect me to forget this training session. I honestly think you wanted to remind me of that battle we have put on hold."

Gohan, having wiped his sweat away, dashed between the two and stated, "Come on dad, Mr. Piccolo. The androids are more important right now." He had heard from Krillin that both of them had once been enemies. Now they were fighting on the same side since all the threats that had come to Earth recently were out to get of both them and everyone else too. "We need to go. They could be here within the hour and we will be late. We don't want to miss the time Trunks gave us."

Both the warriors nodded and blasted off into the air with Gohan following behind them for a short bit. He eventually managed to catch up but before they went to the battlefield Goku had one place to go. He needed to see his wife Chi-Chi. Among other things, the three fighters pondered if their fellow warriors Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks, and Yajirobe had made it to the battlefield yet. It would also be nice to see Master Roshi there if possible even though they all had a bad feeling that he could not help them in this fight. The androids would like be that "strong". Both Piccolo and Gohan looked at Goku in deep thought. They had trained with the strongest of the Z Fighters, since Gohan was Goku's son and Piccolo Gohan's mentor a few years back, however they wondered if this world's strongest could fight against the androids. Neither had seen his heart condition appear yet, but Trunks had told them it would. It was only a matter of time. Soon they came upon a large, foggy mountain in the southeast corner of the world rising up to the heavens. Though they were hundreds of feet up Gohan suddenly stopped and cried, "I can sense mom down there!" before he dropped from the air with Goku and Piccolo quickly following.

This would be the last time the boy might get to see his mother for a while, which was why Goku now wished to talk with her before he left. He knew she might have a complaint about that, but despite that, he knew she was quite concerned. He had given her the medicine Trunks had handed him. Yet had not felt any problems with his heart and did not want to fell any yet until he had faced these androids.

"Goku!" he heard a stout woman with black hair tied in a ponytail cry. Her big, black eyes stared up at him with mirth yet despite this, she actually hid a little anger as her son tackled her to the ground. Gohan's actions caused the back of her dark blue qi pao to end up covered in a thick layer of churned dirt and mud from their radishes. Her cheeks puffed up as grabbed her son and pulled him off her.

"Er, Gohan! How many times do I have to tell you my sweet little boy you should not tackle your mother at your age, even though I am glad you did! I cannot belief that your father has made you so-" She looked at Gohan who seemed about ready to cry. He had not seen her in three years and although he was only ten, she knew he was not a man quite yet. His father had yet to make him into a person who only cared for fighting most of the time.

She hugged him and asked, "Has your dad been making you eat properly? He and that Piccolo always train night and day I hear and it just makes me so worried."

By this point, Goku simply stood in the background and chuckled to himself as he looked at Piccolo and noticed the Namekian was about to blow a gasket. Chi-Chi was quite the worrywart and she often complained of his and her husband's fighting spirits. He watched Gohan nod though and smiled as he said, "Mr. Piccolo and Goku fed me pretty well actually and it was very fun."

"Did they let you study?" Chi-Chi asked in response as she gripped her son's shoulders and knelt on one knee.

"Um, mom, you do realize…" Gohan began to utter, but Goku unfortunately stepped in and said, "Yep, plenty of study time." He did not want to have his son explain the difficult concept of him letting his own son slack off in regular school studies so that he could protect the world. Nope, that is what a father's job was, and Goku had yet to tell her this. He was more concerned of having himself and his boy along with his friends on an equal footing with the dangerous robots about to attack the Earth.


End file.
